


Dripping Wet

by HunnieDae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crushes, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, Improper Swimming Lessons, In Public, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate touching, Lust, M/M, Manhandling, Post-Time Skip, Reunions, Swimming Pools, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: This time, Iwaizumi wraps Oikawa’s legs around his waist himself, holding Oikawa up and out of the water, close to his body. “The more you panic, the less you’ll be able to learn. Now, be a good boy and calm down, listen to me and let me loosen your tight body.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 20
Kudos: 211





	Dripping Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little M fic full of some sexual tension goodness! 
> 
> The biggest thanks goes to Lolistar92 for basically carrying me through these past days/weeks of terrible feelings! She helped me polish this up to post and I’m so grateful! <3 
> 
> Enjoy x x x

Oikawa is an athletic guy, sure. He’s confident in his physical abilities, knows that he has more than enough stamina for  _ a lot  _ of things. But, one thing that Oikawa doesn’t often publicise is the fact he can’t swim. 

When he’d posted a picture at the beach with one of his teammates, an old friend had commented on it, guessing he had learnt how to swim. 

Oikawa hadn’t, but he refused to show weakness and had ambiguously answered with a ‘mermaid’ emoji. And then he ran to the one person that could always fix all his problems. 

Iwaizumi Hajime, his best friend friend, current fitness instructor and Oikawa’s not so secret crush. 

Most people in their twenties can swim and Oikawa can’t put it off any longer, not if he wants to go to the sportsmanship-swap-meet next year. A friendly, fun event for people to try out new things and meet new people. The guys on the swimming team are _ all _ Oikawa’s type and he wouldn’t mind swapping more than a hobby with them. If you know what he means. 

The thing is, they haven't seen each other since Oikawa's last trip to Japan, and as he’s sat on the side of the pool, swooshing his bare legs through the water, he sees him. All 180cm of him. Muscular, toned, like a swim-short-clad Adonis strutting his way towards Oikawa.

“Fuck,” Oikawa says under his breath.  _ Oh,  _ how Iwaizumi has grown. He’s fucking gorgeous and Oikawa can see  _ everything _ in those tiny little black shorts. Wow, just wow.

They’ve caught up over social media, sure, Oikawa has seen Iwaizumi in pictures but it’s totally different to seeing him in the flesh, all that deliciously tanned flesh. 

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi calls, giving him a wave. 

With Iwaizumi stretching his arm up like that, all his muscles are pulled taut, flexing with the movement. Jesus Christ, Oikawa shouldn’t have worn his pale blue, even-tinier-than-Iwaizumi’s swim shorts. They’re more like speedos. And as Oikawa’s cock stirs at the sight of Iwaizumi, he really wishes he’d worn something a lot more discreet. With a lot more coverage. 

As Iwaizumi gets closer and closer, Oikawa has to look up at him from where he’s sitting. Then, Iwaizumi is right over him, crotch just above Oikawa’s eyeline. Fuck! This isn’t going to go well. 

“H-hi! Hey, Iwa-chan. Wow, u-uh, you’ve changed a bit since I last saw you!” Oikawa tries to sound easy breezy, but he can’t help but gulp as Iwaizumi’s shorts twitch, as though Iwaizumi’s dick is also reacting to seeing Oikawa almost fully naked. 

Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa under his arm, pulling him up so they’re standing next to each other. Oikawa doesn’t miss the sheer display of strength and how it has butterflies singing around his tummy. 

“Well? I think we’ve been apart long enough to at least give each other a quick bro-hug, haven’t we?” Iwaizumi smiles, sweetly. A little too sweetly, a look that Oikawa would notice as mischievous if he were actually paying attention, rather than drinking in all of Iwaizumi’s body. 

The muscles have always been visible on Iwaizumi’s body but it’s obvious that Iwaizumi has been hitting the gym  _ hard.  _

Oikawa easily lets himself be pulled into the hug, ready to bask in being pressed against Iwaizumi’s bare body. Within a second though, it all changes. 

“Let’s get in, brat.” Iwaizumi pushes Oikawa in with ease, his strong hand pressing into Oikawa’s spine and forcing  him to jump into the pool . 

Naturally, Oikawa panics. He flails his arms, feels like he’s drowning. It’s wholly embarrassing, being a grown man and having such fear of something little kids can do. 

After what feels like forever of trying to get his head above water, spluttering everywhere, Oikawa’s body is tugged towards something, something hard and sturdy. It’s then he realises that Iwaizumi is hugging him close, holding his body above the water. Oikawa is still coughing and spluttering, eyes stinging from the chlorine. 

“Calm down, hey, Oikawa! Calm down!” Iwaizumi shouts in a not-so-calm voice. “Oikawa, we’re in the shallow end! Put your feet down!” 

When did Oikawa wrap his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist? For god sake! How embarrassing. Oikawa realises he’s clinging to Iwaizumi like a baby koala. Imagine seeing his hot childhood friend again for the first time in years and within the first five minutes he’s humiliated himself beyond repair. 

“Idiot, Iwa-chan! Why did you push me?!” Oikawa grumbles, feeling a lot more grounded when his feet hit the surface. 

Standing properly, Oikawa realises the water is only waist height in the shallower end. He rubs his eyes, trying to get out the chlorine but also rubbing hard enough to try and erase his sight so he can’t see the look on Iwaizumi’s face when he opens his eyes. 

Hands land on Oikawa’s shoulders, caressing his skin.  “I had to get you wet sooner or later, brat.”

Looking at Iwaizumi now, he looks hot as hell. His face has filled out so well, eyes sultry and intense, cheekbones sharp and delightful to look at. Oikawa drops his eyes, checking out the whole of Iwaizumi’s torso. He can’t help but bite his lip, Iwaizumi’s body is glistening with water droplets cascading over his perky nipples. Oikawa would love to be biting on those nubs right now, in front of all these people. 

“I think you need to concentrate,” Iwaizumi whispers lowly. It draws Oikawa’s attention back to Iwaizumi’s face. Oikawa gulps again, seeing the knowing look in Iwaizumi’s eyes. 

How’s he going to survive an hour like this? 

The next thing Oikawa knows, he’s on his back in the water. It would feel great, if he was actually floating himself. But, Iwaizumi’s hands are holding Oikawa up, rubbing over his ass as he talks Oikawa through how he can make himself float. 

Oikawa can barely listen to Iwaizumi. All he’s doing is trying his best not to pop a boner. He stares hard at the ceiling refusing to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“Oi, Shittykawa, are you listening?” One of Iwaizumi’s fingers brushes over Oikawa’s sensitive nipples. 

Oikawa jerks, a small moan, sweet and quiet escapes his mouth. Mortified he looks up at Iwaizumi.

“It’s okay,” Iwaizumi smirks. He definitely heard Oikawa. “You’re so tight, Tooru. Do you need some help loosening up?” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines, one arm abandoning position to try and push Iwaizumi’s knowing face from his view. 

Iwaizumi can probably see Oikawa’s face blushing faster than ever. If the words weren’t enough to have Oikawa panting, Iwaizumi decides to rearrange his arms, so one arm is holding Oikawa up under his thighs and the other is ghosting up his back, light touches that have goosebumps forming in their wake.

“What? You always preened at praise when we were younger. What have I got to do to get you to loosen up?” Iwaizumi sounds far too hot and in control in comparison to how Oikawa feels right now, he wants the pool to swallow him up so he can get away from Iwaizumi’s practiced fingers. “Would it help if I called you a good boy, hmm?” 

Again, Oikawa squeals. But this time, he flails to get out of Iwaizumi’s grasp and feels himself sinking again. At least the water is refreshing against his beet red, boiling skin. Is Iwaizumi doing this on purpose? 

This time, Iwaizumi wraps Oikawa’s legs around his waist himself, holding Oikawa up and out of the water, close to his body. “The more you panic, the less you’ll be able to learn. Now, be a good boy and calm down, listen to me and let me loosen your tight body.” 

There is pure glee on Iwaizumi’s face, totally contrasting with his voice that is trying to sound indifferent. 

Iwaizumi wades through the water with Oikawa in his arms. He’s got one hand around Oikawa’s waist again while the other is under Oikawa’s ass, keeping him up and in place.  If it wasn’t for Oikawa’s bubble butt, his speedos would have stayed in place, but it’s obvious to Oikawa that they have ridden up, going between his cheeks like a thong. It’s evident with the way the whole of Iwaizumi’s hand is gripping at the flesh of Oikawa’s asscheek. 

Oikawa can’t help but think about Iwaizumi fucking him in this position. Iwaizumi is definitely strong enough to throw Oikawa around like a rag doll. Fuck! Oikawa shakes his head, trying to get back in the right headspace to actually learn. 

“You’re really strong, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa tries to flirt through his nerves. “How lucky am I to be in such capable hands, hmm?” 

“Very lucky,” Iwaizumi responds monotonously. “Put your feet down and face the wall.” 

With that, Iwaizumi manhandles Oikawa into position. Oikawa ends up holding onto the wall as Iwaizumi puts his hands there. 

Iwaizumi gets up close, crotch pressed into Oikawa’s ass. He runs his hands down Oikawa’s sides until he gets to Oikawa’s hips, where he grips them forcefully and tugs them back. “You’re really fit now, aren’t you, Tooru? You used to have no ass at all, but now…” 

Did Iwaizumi just grind his half-hard cock into Oikawa’s thick ass? He doesn’t give Oikawa time to think about it before he’s pulling Oikawa’s legs up and back, so he’s floating in the water and Iwaizumi is between his legs. This must look like such a lewd position to the others around, like Iwaizumi could just slip his cock into Oikawa’s wet body so easily. 

“Iwa-chan, what are we doing?” Oikawa finds it in himself to ask. Look, he wants to learn how to swim, sure, but if Iwaizumi wants to go home and fuck him through the mattress, Oikawa is totally up for it. All Iwaizumi needs to do is tell him. 

“I’m showing you the best swimming positions, you know? Tilt your ass up a little more—yeah, just like that, good boy.” 

Oikawa shoves his head under the water to save himself from screaming. He can’t help the boner that’s forming in his barely-there speedos. There’s not enough material to keep his hard cock inside and Oikawa needs to lose this erection quickly if he doesn’t want to get arrested for indecent exposure. But, Iwaizumi’s cock feels so big against Oikawa’s ass, it doesn’t even feel like it’s hard now but it feels  _ so big.  _

When he lifts his head back out again, he hears Iwaizumi laughing melodically, lowly. Why is his deep voice so sexy?! 

“Are you bored, Oi? We can stop? It’s a bit hard—to teach you with all these people around anyway.”

It’s a bit hard? A  _ bit  _ hard?! Oikawa knows Iwaizumi isn’t referring to Oikawa’s cock right now because he’s more than a bit hard. He’s pretty sure his little panties are going to break as his cock stretches in their confines. 

“N—no, no. I’m enjoying myself, I feel good—I mean, it feels good to be in the water with you—ah! With you, learning the good positions—” Oikawa gives up on his babbling. Everything is coming out like incoherent, fucked out whines, anyway. Imagine what he’d sound like if Iwaizumi was piledriving his cock into Oikawa right now. 

“Oh? You’re enjoying this, huh? Why don't you try out the move that was in the video I sent you, the frogs legs type of thing?” 

Surely Iwaizumi uses more professional talk when he isn’t with someone he knows, but Oikawa likes the chilled out familiarity they’ve fallen into straight away, after so many years. Well, it’s more than familiarity, because if Iwaizumi wants Oikawa to try out that move while Iwaizumi is in between his legs, then he’s pretty sure he’ll be grinding his ass on Iwaizumi’s cock. In public. 

“Are you gonna move?” Oikawa asks, sheepishly. Where is his usual cocky bravado? Why is he being so timid in front of Iwaizumi? It doesn’t help that this is a bit of an anxiety inducing situation, trying out something new and possibly looking like an idiot while doing it. 

“Don’t be a brat,” Iwaizumi chastises and spanks Oikawa’s ass lightly, “just do as I say, Tooru.” 

Oikawa can’t help the whimper that escapes his little lips. He tries it out, but it really is just like gyrating on Iwaizumi’s crotch because he can’t shut his legs properly with Iwaizumi’s god-like body in between them.  Each time Oikawa spreads his legs outward to replicate the video he’d watched on the breast stroke swimming technique, his ass rubs up against Iwaizumi, and with every draw in of his legs, he traps Iwaizumi in, pulling him even closer than before. If that’s even possible. 

“That’s it,” Iwaizumi encourages. 

Iwaizumi wraps an arm around Oikawa’s waist and lifts his hips a little higher. Oikawa is pretty certain his cockhead is poking out of these stupid speedos and there’s a good chance that it’s brushing against Iwaizumi’s forearm right now. 

“You’ve got great form, Tooru. Put your ass into it a little more,” Iwaizumi says and then adds with a faint whisper, “like you’re grinding on a cock.”

Well, Oikawa hears that and he’s about to cum on site at the words. He’s grinding on Iwaizumi so hard right now and no one is even looking their way, maybe they can’t see. 

God, just a few more grinds against Iwaizumi’s forearm and Oikawa will definitely be pushed over the edge. Can he really do this, right here? He wants to think that Iwaizumi is doing this on purpose but what if he’s not? Just a little more, god, Oikawa is so close—

“Right, that’s our time up. I like to spend the last twenty minutes showing some good health and safety practice.” Iwaizumi lowers Oikawa hips with another light spank to Oikawa’s ass. 

Oikawa stares blankly for a second before reality catches up to him. “W-wait!” he calls. “Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi pushes himself out of the pool with ease and Oikawa drools, distracted. He’s so fucking hot. 

“Come on, Tooru. Get out of the pool, what’s taking you so long?” Iwaizumi is smirking, eyes half-lidded and full of lust. He has to know why Oikawa’s waiting, he  _ has _ to!

In a flash, Iwaizumi is back in the water and shoving Oikawa up by the ass, pushing Oikawa out of the water with his sheer strength. 

Oikawa squeals, hands flying down to cover his exposed boner. 

As they walk towards the changing rooms, Oikawa has his head hanging low because his shame boner is on show. 

“Aw, Shittykawa, why so shy?” Iwaizumi teases in that patronising tone that makes Oikawa want to slap him up the back of the head. Even though they’re apart a lot now, nothing has changed. “You were so confident in the pool, why have you gone all quiet now?” 

Oikawa can’t even find the words to answer. He hates it when Iwaizumi gets one up on him. It always goes straight to Iwaizumi’s head and Oikawa can never work out how to get Iwaizumi back. 

It’s like Iwaizumi wants to make sure everyone gets a look at Oikawa’s cock, because he pushes Oikawa by the shoulder, pretending he’s going to push Oikawa into the water again. Naturally, Oikawa’s hands fly up to paw at Iwaizumi’s abs, trying to find purchase so he doesn’t fall. 

The blush is instant, body turning fiery hot and bright red with embarrassment. “Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines, petulantly. 

Iwaizumi just laughs like the devil incarnate that he i s. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower. You don’t want the chlorine to dry up your pretty skin, huh?” Iwaizumi flirts.

Oikawa can’t think of anything to say, still reeling and follows after Iwaizumi to the locker room, trying to walk so his half hard erection isn’t obvious. 

“Maybe next time,” Iwaizumi says, slamming the locker door close as he eyes Oikawa that is comically hiding behind a column, “you’ll make sure to come better prepared, Tooru.”   
  


Oikawa gasps as he’s backed into the column, Iwaizumi’s smirking face leaning up against his and his big hand pinching the fabric of Oikawa’s swim shorts between two fingers, so close to his dick. 

Before Oikawa can say anything, Iwaizumi is gone. 

Oikawa is left there, panting and hard. His cock aches with the need to cum. 

What the hell?!? Has Iwaizumi just been teasing him this whole time?! 

Oikawa hears voices coming, so he cups his cock and runs off to the showers.

He replays Iwaizumi’s voice over in his head, calling him a good boy and praising him so sweetly. He thinks about Iwaizumi’s strong hands on his waist, heavy cock grinding into his ass. 

Oikawa thinks of all these things while he jerks himself off in the shower. 

Hopefully next week Iwaizumi won’t leave him hard and alone. 

Screw the swimming. Oikawa has something else on his mind now.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the end ;D I won’t be writing any smut for this, I am evilly leaving you all with UST just like Oikawa x x x


End file.
